Los hijos del futuro de Batman… ¡¿y Superman!
by Shayera Todd Kaplan
Summary: Dos villanos del futuro planean matar a Batman y a todos sus aliados; y que se hacen llamar "Hermanos Guasón", pero pronto recibirán ayuda de dos hermanos justicieros que vienen del mismo futuro para detenerlos. ¿Podrán detenerlos? Y sino lo logran ¿qué cosas cambiara en el futuro?
1. Chapter 1

**Los hijos del futuro de Batman… ¡¿y Superman?!**

…

**Acto 1: Héroes y villanos del futuro**

Una tarde normal y pacífica en Ciudad de Gótica ocurría ese día, pero mucho más tranquila en la enorme mansión Wayne. Sí, claro, si con "normal y pacífica" me refiero a que Damián perseguía por todo el lugar con una espada en las manos a Tim mientras que él sólo gritaba a todo el mundo pidiendo ayuda, a Jason criticando al cielo (más bien, al techo) de por qué Bruce no lo quería, a Dick hablando con Bruce sobre su relación romántica con Selina y su relación odio/amor con Talía, también cómo hacer para que Selina no lo descuartice a pedacitos pequeños y ponerlo en la caja de sus gatos por tener un hijo con alguien más y sin ni siquiera decirle a ella (Selina pensaba que había conseguido a otro compañero, ni siquiera sabía que él tenía un hijo).

Sí, un día normal y pacífico.

Pero cambió de repente cuando, de repente, una luz brillante apareció cerca de ellos, dejándolos casi ciegos.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Preguntó Damián, cerrando los ojos y chocando contra Tim, ambos cayendo en el suelo.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Bruce, parándose y acercándose junto con Dick.

La luz se iluminó mucho más fuerte, para luego escucharse un fuertísimo rayo. Después el sonido paro y la luz empezó a cesar.

-¿Crees que sea este año, hermano?

-No lo sé, hermana. Hay que averiguarlo.

Dos personas misteriosas aparecieron. Damián agarró firmemente su espada, Tim se puso en posición de ataque, Jason sacó dos pistolas de su chaqueta, Bruce sacó un batarang y Dick sacó dos de sus esgrimas.

Las dos misteriosas personas salieron a la luz. Se trataban de una chica y un chico jóvenes. Ambos vestían demasiado parecidos a…

-¡Aquí es, hermano!- Exclamó la chica, sonriendo.

-Lo sabía.- Dijo él, sacando un cuchillo.

El chico vestía tan parecido al Joker, incluso tenía la piel blanca, el pelo verde y esa horrible mirada de muerte y destrucción.

La chica parecía un poco más a Harley Quinn. Vestida de una bota roja y la otra negra, junto con unos pantalones negros y una camisa dividida entre negro y rojo. Traía unos guantes hasta los codos de negro y rojo. Su cabello rubio lo tenía en trenzas con mechones en las puntas de negro y rojo. Llevaba un antifaz que ocultaba sus ojos. Su única arma era un arco y flechas.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- Exclamó Damián, acercándose a ellos pero sin bajar la guardia.

Ambos chicos se miraron.

-¡Nosotros somos los **HERMANOS GUASÓN**!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Ambos chicos se miraron con una aterradora sonrisa.

-Yo soy Arlequín.- Ella sonrió, dejando ver una horrible cicatriz en los labios.

-Yo soy el _Guasón_.- Dijo el chico, sonriendo horriblemente.

-La Bati-familia del pasado, hermano.- Dijo la chica, sacando su arco y una flecha.

-Terminemos con su historia, hermana.- Dijo él mientras sacaba una pistola.

Cuando los Hermanos Guasón iban a avanzar, una fuerte y hermosa luz apareció cerca de ellos. Todos cerraron los ojos un poco, pero los Hermanos gruñeron.

-¡Nos siguieron, hermano!- Exclamó ella, gruñendo.

-Podemos con ellos, hermana.- Dijo él, observando la luz.

-Ahora no, hermano. Me gusta pelear con ellos, pero estoy algAGGGH…- Ella no pudo terminar su frase ya que algo o alguien la tomó del cuello y la elevó por el aire, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, excepto al Guasón.

-¡Hermana!- Exclamó, apuntando la pistola cerca de su compañera.

Antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo, algo pequeño y afilado voló hacia la mano del chico y lo golpeó, dejando una pequeña mancha de sangre.

-¡ARGH!

Arlequín dio un puñetazo, golpeando a lo que estaba sujetándola, haciendo que cayera.

-¡HERMANA!- El chico corrió hacia su hermana y la atrapó en sus brazos.- ¡Esto no se quedara así!- Dijo antes de correr por la ventana y salir por ella, rompiendo todo el cristal.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Jason, sorprendido.

-Fuimos nosotros, Jason Todd.

Entre las neblinas, donde estaba antes la misteriosa luz, apareció una linda chica joven, parecía de unos 16 años y un poco alta. Vestía unas botas rojas hasta los tobillos, unos pantalones negros ajustados con un cinturón rojo, una camisa negra de tirantes cortos que le llegaba hasta el ombligo y tenía en el centro de su camisa el símbolo de Batman y Superman juntos, unos guantes negros que le dejaban ver sus dedos, un antifaz con la forma de un murciélago. Su cabello de un color negro muy oscuro, estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo y tenía dos mechones sueltos pintados de rojo y blanco.

-¡Yo soy **Súper Bati-Chica**!- Gritó la chica, mientras el viento ondeaba a la capa (con una capucha incluida) negra que tenía.- ¿Ustedes son la Liga?

-Por supuesto que no son la Liga, súper.- Dijo una voz masculina, poniéndose a lado de la chica.

A lado de la chica estaba un chico igual de joven y de una apariencia de 16 años. Vestía unas botas amarillas ligeramente oscuras, unos pantalones negros con unas rayas rojas y verdes, un cinturón rojo con una _**R**_ de color amarillo en la hebilla, una camisa roja de manga larga con unos tres botones cerca del cuello, traía una cinturón sujetado desde su hombro hasta su axila y tenía unas pequeñas bolsitas, unos guantes negros que no dejaban ver sus dedos, una capa larga de color negro que le llegaba hasta los pies y tenía una capucha, un antifaz negro que no dejaba ver sus ojos y su pelo era de color negro (apenas se le podía ver ya que tenía la capucha puesta). Detrás de su capucha (en su espalda) se encontraba una katana colgada y guardada. Se le podía ver demasiado serio y con recelo.

-Yo soy **Black Robin**.- Dijo con seriedad.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y dónde está la Liga?

-Nosotros…- Empezó a decir Dick, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido.

-Creo que la pregunta correcta sería esta: ¿Quiénes son _ustedes_?- Preguntó Tim, acercándose a los chicos.

Los dos chicos se miraron por un segundo, la chica asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, el chico sólo dio suspiro.

-Yo soy Martha Wayne, hija de Bruce Wayne. Díganme Connie, mi tío siempre me ha dicho así.- Saludó la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

-Yo soy Thomas Kent, hijo de Clark Kent. Díganme Thomas, sólo Thomas.- El chico los miró con recelo y seriedad.

Bruce miró de arriba para abajo a Connie, buscando alguna similitud con él o con alguna mujer con quien haya salido alguna vez, aunque no se le podía ver mucho con el antifaz.

Dick se acercó a los dos chicos.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, chicos. Yo soy…

-El gusto es mutuo, Dick Grayson.- Dick se sorprendió. La chica empezó a flotar en el aire y dio un vistazo por la mansión.- ¡Uh! ¿Qué hay ahí? ¡Ven, Tommy!

Thomas suspiró, después siguió a Connie.

Jason observó por unos segundos a los chicos.

-Esto no tiene sentido.- Dijo Jason, mirando hacia los dos chicos.- Sí Connie es hija de Bruce, ¿cómo puede tener poderes? Y sí Thomas es hijo de Superman, ¿por qué no tiene poderes?

-Disculpen, pero ¿quiénes son sus madres?- Preguntó Tim, mirándolos.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron y se miraron. Thomas se acercó a ellos y dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

-Somos hermanos. Nuestros padres son Bruce Wayne y Clark Kent, conocidos como Batman y Superman.- Respondió Thomas de lo más normal.

La piel de los antiguos Robins se puso tan pálida que Jason cayó tendido al suelo, Damián sintió la necesidad de vomitar y golpear a los dos hermanos del futuro (pero más de vomitar), Dick abrió los ojos tan fuerte que parecía que se le iban a salir, Tim trataba de procesar lo que acababan de decir ellos, Batman observaba a los dos chicos con una muy increíble y abrumadora sorpresa.

-¿Q…Qué?- Preguntó Jason, levantándose y con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

-Como escucharon. Nuestros apellidos completos son Wayne-Kent. Aunque ella prefiere Wayne y yo sólo prefiero Kent.- Respondió Thomas, poniéndose serio.

-Pero…- Empezó a decir Dick.- ¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo, qué?- Preguntó Thomas, molesto.

-Bueno… - Dick trató de escoger las palabras correctas.- ¿Cómo es _eso_ posible? Quiero decir, ambos son hombres.

Connie y Thomas se volvieron a mirar, la pelinegra se acercó a Dick y le dio una suave sonrisa.

-¿Tú cómo crees?

Dick abrió los ojos y se puso más pálido. Todos se sorprendieron y Jason volvió a desmayarse.

-_Oh, Dios mío…_

-¡De esa forma no, idiota azulado!- Exclamó Thomas, sonrojado.

-¿No? ¿Entonces, cómo?- Preguntó Tim, un poco nervioso.

-Fuimos hechos por el ADN de Bruce Wayne y Clark Kent, mal pensados.- Respondió Thomas, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué pensaron ellos, hermano?- Preguntó Connie, poniendo una mirada inocente y tierna.

-Eso no te interesa, Connie.- Dijo Thomas, empezando a sonrojarse.

-¿Tan malo es, hermano? ¡Vamos! ¡Cuéntame!- Dijo ella, agarrando la mano de su hermano y mirándolo con una mirada de cachorrito.

Thomas se sonrojó, pero miró a otro lado para que su hermana no viera su sonrojo.

-¡Aléjate de mí, Connie!- Exclamó.

-¿Po qué, hermanito?- Preguntó con dulzura.

Todos veían la escena con diversión (excepto Jason quien seguía desmayado, y Bruce quien pensaba en lo que había dicho Thomas).

-Ahora, lo más importante, ¿dónde nos quedaremos? No podemos irnos sin haber vencido a los Hermanos Guasón.- Dijo Thomas, tratando de quitarse a Súper Bati-Chica del brazo.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí, hermano.- Dijo Connie, mirando a Bruce.- ¿Nos dejaras, papá?

-¡Él no es tu padre, extraterrestre!- Exclamó Damián, furioso. Él no creía en ninguna palabra de los hermanos.

Súper Bati-Chica agarró a Damián del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó al techo, ella acercó su rostro al de él y le dijo con voz seria y espeluznante.

-**Nunca en tu miserable vida me vuelvas a decir así, ¡¿entendiste?!**- Preguntó, mientras que sus ojos se volvían rojos.

-¡Oblígame!- Exclamó Damián, nunca se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

-Ya basta, Connie.- Dijo Thomas, mirando hacia su hermana y dándole una pequeña sonrisa.- Deja a Damián en paz y ven aquí.

Connie miró al pelinegro, después dio un suspiro y lo soltó. Damián aterrizó en el estómago de Jason, mandando a los dos al suelo. Connie se acercó a su hermano y lo miró con arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento, Tommy.- Dijo ella, triste y mirando al suelo.

-No pasa nada, Connie.- Él le sonrió, su hermana le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué querían matarnos?- Preguntó Bruce, acercándose.

Thomas se puso frente a él y sacó de su brazo un holograma donde mostraba a los dos Hermanos Guasón.

-Ellos son los Hermanos Guasón, los hijos del Joker y Harley Quinn.- Dijo él.- Sus nombres son Maya y Mark Quinzel, ambos son gemelos.- Explicó, mirando hacia Connie.- Como ambos escucharon historias de las batallas de Batman contra su padre, pensaron que sería "divertido" matar al primer Batman cuando era joven, pero sabían que si él moría, sus compañeros y aliados tomarían su puesto como el "Nuevo Batman", por lo cual decidieron también matar a cualquier aliado suyo. Saben todo sobre Bruce.- Dijo, mirando al mencionado.- Saben tu pasado, lo que paso en el Callejón del Crimen cuando eras un niño, la adopción de Dick Grayson, el primer Robin, después de crecer y que se convirtió en Nightwing, saben la historia de Jason Todd, de quién lo asesinó.- Jason miró a otro lado, pero Connie puso una mano en su hombro, le sonrió y Jason devolvió las sonrisa.- En pocas palabras, saben lo que un viajero del tiempo debería saber.

-¿Qué le paso al Joker de su futuro? ¿No debería detener a sus hijos por qué van a matar a Bruce? Digo, todos sabemos que, para él, Batman debe seguir vivo para poder "divertirse".- Preguntó Dick.

-Los Hermanos Guasón mataron a Harley Quinn y al Joker. Mataron a sus propios padres sin ninguna piedad.- Respondió Connie, mirando a otra parte.- Sabían que si ellos se encontraban vivos, los detendrían. Decidieron deshacerse de "la carga" del futuro.

-Pero- Empezó Thomas, mirando hacia Bruce.- supimos sus planes a tiempo y venimos aquí para evitarlo, porque si ellos tienen éxito, nosotros jamás existiremos.

-Sí, además, no quiero que Todd muera, me debe dinero.- Dijo Connie, sonriendo con algo de nostalgia.

-Pero yo no te debo dinero.- Dijo Jason, confundido.

-Tú no, Jason, tu hija y la de…- Thomas le tapó rápidamente la boca.

-Espera, ¿voy a tener una hija?- Preguntó Jason, demasiado sorprendido.

-Bueno, en realidad, tendrás gemelas.- Connie se quitó la mano de Thomas.

-¿Quién es la madre?- Preguntó, poniéndose frente a ella.

-Am…- Ella pestañeó unas tres veces, después miró a Thomas, quien la miraba con los brazos cruzados y negaba la cabeza.- No puedo decirte, serían Spoilers, no quiero que las **Capuchas Nocturnas** desaparezcan.- Black Robin se dio una palmada en el rostro y agarró a Connie por el brazo.

-¿"Capuchas Nocturnas"?- Preguntaron Jason y Dick al mismo tiempo, después se miraron y un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.- ¡OH DIOS MÍO!

-Al parecer las Capuchas Nocturnas son sus hijas.- Dijo Tim, mirando a sus dos hermanos mayores quienes hacían muchas muecas de asco y trataban de no vomitar.

-Buena deducción, Sherlock.- Dijo Damián, cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras tanto, Thomas arrastró hacia afuera a Connie, quien lo miraba completamente arrepentida.

-Thomas…, yo…

-¿Qué te dije sobre los Spoilers, Connie?- Preguntó, furioso.

-Lo siento, sólo que no puedo evitar sentir felicidad al ver por fin a los padres de nuestros amigos.- Admitió, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo sé, Connie, yo también estoy feliz por verlos _por primera vez_, pero hay que mantener un perfil demasiado bajo y no hay que decir nada sobre los Spoilers. Ahora saben que Dick Grayson y Jason Todd tuvieron a las Capuchas Nocturnas, sólo que no debes decir nada sobre los hijos de Damián Wayne y los hijos de Tim Drake, tú sabes que pasará.- Thomas le dio una mirada severa.

-Sí, lo sé.- Ella miró a otra parte, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.- Admito que estoy feliz por ver a mi padre en carne y hueso, Tommy.- Connie sonrió abiertamente.

-Lo sé, yo también lo estoy.- Thomas puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de Connie, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermana.

-¿Tú crees que fue lo correcto venir nosotros dos nada más? Digo, nuestros compañeros, **Los Jóvenes Titanes**, pudieron venir y ayudarnos a detener a los Hermanos Guasón.- Dijo, recordando a sus compañeros.

-Tal vez, Connie, pero sabes sobre los…

-Los Spoilers, ya lo sé, hermano.- Ella rió un poco.- Pero hubiera sido lindo estar con ellos.

-Lo sé.- Él le devolvió la sonrisa.- Pero cuando estemos listos, los llamaremos, ¿de acuerdo?- Preguntó.

-Está bien, lo que diga el líder.- Ella empezó a reír a sonoras carcajadas, contagiando en el proceso a su hermano.

Ambos entraron a la mansión, encontrándose con Dick y Jason gritándose cosas, Dick gritaba algo sobre "_¡¿Cómo podría salir contigo?! ¡Te drogas y te emborrachas a cada rato!_" o a Jason exclamando al cielo "_¡Es imposible que haya tenido hijas contigo! ¡Probablemente sean igual de molestosas que tú! ¡Tal vez este es un castigo por haberle quitado el brasier a Stephanie y haber culpado a Tim!_", para luego escucharse un "_¡OYE!_" por parte de Tim.

-Creo que no debí haberles dicho sobre las Capuchas Nocturnas.- Dijo Connie, suspirando.

-¿Ves lo que te digo?- Thomas sonrió un poco.

-Disculpa, Connie- Bruce se acercó a la mencionada.-, pero ¿podrías decirme un poco más sobre los Hermanos Guasón? Tal vez haya algo que podamos usar para detenerlos.

Connie le dio una sincera sonrisa.- Claro, papá. Aunque nosotros ya sabemos todo su plan.

-¿Enserio?

-Ajá.- Ella empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión, siendo seguida por Bruce y Thomas.- Mira, se nota que ellos quieren eliminarte, pero la preguntaría seria esta: ¿Cómo lo harían? Y esta es la respuesta: Todos los villanos.

-¿Piensan hacer un grupo de villanos?

-_Of course, dad._- Ella asintió.- Piensan unir a todos _tus_ villanos (pero los más fuertes, claramente), excepto Harley y el Joker actuales, ya que podrían detenerlos o algo.- Connie dio un suspiro.- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quienes serían estos villanos? O más bien, ¿dónde podíamos encontrarlos?

-¡El Asilo Arkham!- Dijeron Thomas y Bruce al mismo tiempo, ambos se miraron.

-¿El Asilo? ¿Enserio?- Preguntó Connie, alzando una ceja.

-¡No hay tiempo para quejarte, Connie!- Dijo, agarrándola de la mano.- ¡Llévame al Asilo! ¡AHORA!

Ella se sorprendió y le dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie, Thomas dio una mueca de dolor.

-Cállate, Tommy.- Dijo, sujetándolo de los brazos y mirando hacia Bruce.- ¡Los vemos ahí!- Súper Bati-Chica empezó a volar hacia el cielo.

-¡Chicos!- Exclamó Bruce, mirando hacia sus compañeros y dirigiéndose hacia la Bati-Cueva.

-¿Pasa algo, Bruce? ¿Descubrieron dónde sería el movimiento de los Hermanos Guasón?- Preguntó Dick, caminando junto con él y siendo seguido por sus hermanos.

-Sí, irán al Asilo Arkham.- Cuando entraron, Bruce empezó a ponerse su traje, al igual que todos.

-¿Confías en ellos?- Preguntó Damián, poniéndose su antifaz.

Batman paró y miró a Robin.

-Sí.- Respondió, serio, y caminó hacia el Bati-Avión.

La verdad, nadie esperaba esa respuesta. Todos pensaban que diría algo como "_Hay que hacerlo_", aunque eso no era "muy Bruce".

* * *

**Aquí les dejo mi primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Sólo los del tiempo actual (o sea Bruce, Damián, Dick, Tim, Jason y los demás) tendrán sus alias en inglés. Mientras que los del futuro (Connie, Tommy, y los Hermanos Guasón) tendrán sus nombres en español (excepto Black Robin, noté que se le oía mejor así que "Robin Negro", también quisiera una opinión con el nombre de Súper Bati-Chica, si así está bien o le pongo en inglés).**

**Será así:**

Bruce: Batman** (pues obvio, ¿no?)**

Dick: Nightwing

Jason: Red Hood

Tim: Red Robin

Damián: Robin

**Y mis OC:**

Connie: Súper Bati-Chica

Thomas: Black Robin

**Hermanos Guasón:**

Maya: Arlequín

Mark: Guasón II

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Atte.: Shayera**


	2. Chapter 2

**Acto 2: Fuga en el Asilo, un hogar para una heroína y un futuro para una villana**

Mientras tanto, los Hermanos Guasón miraban una lista donde estaban los nombres de cada paciente y villano en el Asilo. Buscaron perfectos candidatos. Arlequín se encontraba sentada en el cadáver del recepcionista, el Guasón se encontraba sacándole los ojos a un guardia y anotando algo en una hoja.

-¿Qué te parece Killer Croc, hermano? Podría servirnos.- Dijo Arlequín, observando la lista.

-Otro candidato para la Hermandad, hermana.- Dijo el Guasón, anotando el nombre de Killer Croc.

-¿A quiénes tenemos, hermano?- Preguntó, mirándolo.

-Tenemos a Poison Ivy, Bane, Catwoman, Clayface, Deadshot, Two-Face, Scarecrow, Red Hood (si es que quiere, claramente) y Mr. Freeze. ¿Tú crees que alguno de ellos acepte, hermana?- Preguntó, mirando hacia su hermana.

-Por supuesto, hermano. ¿Qué clase de villano no quisiera matar a Batman?

-Tienes razón, hermana. Vamos a ver a nuestros candidatos, ¡abre las celdas y haz que se dirijan aquí!

-¡Entendido, hermano!- Exclamó, acercándose a una computadora y empezando a buscar los nombres de los candidatos.

Dentro del Asilo, las puertas de todos los candidatos empezaban a abrirse. Cada recluso empezó a salir, estaban confundidos, pero no iban a desaprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar.

-¡¿Quién está abriendo las celdas?!- Exclamó un policía.

Todos los policías del Asilo empezaron a acercarse a los reclusos, preparando sus armas. Todos los villanos liberados empezaron a enfadarse y se prepararon para el ataque. Pero, de repente, una gran puerta de acero bloqueó el paso de los guardias, evitando que atacaran a los presos.

-¿Quién nos liberó?- Preguntó Two-Face.

-_¡Nosotros fuimos, Harvey Dent!_- Exclamaron dos voces sonando en las paredes del Asilo.- _Somos los Hermanos Guasón, vinimos a hacerles una propuesta que seguramente no rechacen._

-¿Qué tipo de propuesta?- Preguntó Poison Ivy.

-_Matar a Batman y a todos sus compañeros metiches._

Todos los presos sonrieron, les estaba empezando a gustar esto.

-_Piénselo, amigos nuestros. ¡Un mundo sin Batman! Un mundo sin Batman donde las plantas gobernaran._- Poison Ivy sonrió.- _Un mundo sin Batman donde podemos hacer cualquier robo que nos plazca._- Catwoman dio una sonrisa.- _Un mundo sin Batman donde podemos ser ricos y poderosos. Un mundo sin Batman donde el miedo pueda reinar en las casas de los débiles._- Scarecrow empezó a reír de manera desquiciada, ganándose miradas extrañas de los demás presos.- _Cállate, Crane. Un mundo sin Batman donde la Ley mandara, pero a nuestro mundo, en un mundo doble._- Two-Face lanzó su moneda.- _Un mundo sin Batman donde podamos robar todo lo que necesitemos para salvar a nuestros seres queridos de alguna enfermedad, ¿no es así, señor Fries?_- Mr. Freeze pensó en la posibilidad de por fin salvar a su amada Nora.-_ Un mundo sin Batman donde el fuego y la destrucción gobernara, pero todos sabemos si Batman muere, alguno de sus estúpidos ayudantes tomara su puesto, así que hay que destruir a cualquier aliado suyo. ¿Quién está dispuesto a ello? ¿Quién está dispuesto a un mundo mejor sin esa estúpida rata voladora deteniendo nuestros sueños de ser reyes y reinas? ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ DISPUESTO?!_

Todos los presos gritaron "¡YO!" al mismo tiempo, pero sólo los que estaban sueltos.

-_Sólo tienen que hacer una insignificante cosa: Obedecernos. Obedézcanos y obtendrán todos sus sueños y deseos, pero quien lo haga, bueno, pronto encontraran su cuerpo en la cima de la punta de una torre. Ahora, por favor, sigan las flechas de luz que los dirigirá a nosotros._- Unas flechas brillantes empezaron a aparecer, mostrando un camino.

Los presos siguieron el camino, pero la voz de los hermanos volvió a sonar.

-_Esperen, hicimos una equivocación pequeña. Clayface, por favor, mete a Catwoman en su celda._

La nombrada se sorprendió, antes de que pudiera notarlo, la gran mano de Clayface la sujetó y la metió bruscamente a su celda.

-¿Por qué volviste meter a Catwoman?- Preguntó Two-Face, curioso.

-_Porque si mal nosotros recordamos, ella es una aliada de Batman y si ella está libre, le dirá._

-Eso tiene sentido.- Dijo Deadshot, mirando hacia Two-Face.

-_Ahora, sigan las flechas._

_¡KABOOOOOM!_

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó cerca de ellos, arrastrando con algunos de los presos.

-_¡SON SÚPER BATI-CHICA Y BLACK ROBIN! ¡DETÉNGALOS!_

Los presos miraron a los dos nuevos justicieros, pero eso no evito que fueran a atacarlos.

-¿Listo, Robin?- Preguntó Súper Bati-Chica, sonriendo.

-Siempre.- Él sacó una vara metálica y se puso en posición de ataque.

-Siempre quise pelear contra Poison Ivy, Robin.- Empezó a volar hacia la mencionada.

-Entonces es toda tuya.

._._._._._._.

_Punto de vista de Súper Bati-Chica (alias Connie):_

Hogar. Futuro.

Dos palabras que, para mí, van demasiado juntas.

Ese es mi mundo, mi tiempo y mi existencia. Siempre he ido a misiones en diferentes partes de la Galaxia junto con Black Robin y con Los Jóvenes Titanes. Pero esto era diferente…

Este era el _pasado_. No ningún planeta que salvar, pero seguía siendo una misión de rescate, por así decirlo. No puedo dejar que los Hermanos Guasón logren su cometido, no puedo dejar que la Línea del Tiempo cambie y que nuestro futuro sea destrucción y muerte. No puedo dejar que maten a mis padres, no quiero perderlos _otra vez_.

Recuerdo cuando mi "otro" papá (por así decirlo) me contaba todas las aventuras de mi "otro" padre, todas esas personas que había salvado, todas esos crímenes que él detuvo con su valentía y su inteligencia. Nunca antes me había sentido tan orgullosa de ser su hija.

Tenía 8 años cuando descubrí que tenía poderes, nunca se lo dije a nadie, sólo le dije eso a Black Robin porque era el único quien podía confiar, pero cuando descubrí que los tenía decidí de alguna manera en honrar a mis padres.

Me volví Súper Bati-Chica. Aunque algunos me decían "La Murciélago de Acero" por la apariencia de un murciélago y la fuerza de acero. ¿Qué podía decir? Era divertido, tal vez, pero había cosas que tenía que tomar en cuenta. También sabía que mis poderes tenían un límite que sabía que algún día alguien o algo lo rompería.

Así es mi vida: De día soy una estudiante de la Academia Gótica que tiene una vida aburridísima, pero de noche me convierto en la salvación de Ciudad Gótica y salvo vidas. Ese es mi oficio. (Aunque también el de Black Robin)

Black Robin…

Recuerdo cuando él siempre me protegía de todas las chicas presumidas y fresas de mi escuela. Era mi mejor amigo, era tanto un hermano como un amigo. Siempre cuando tenía una duda sobre alguna materia o cuando estamos en nuestros oficios de salvar el día, siempre le pregunto a él y sólo a él. Siempre contesta mis preguntas con paciencia, siempre tiene tiempo para mí, no importa la situación.

Él es _lindo_.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Estoy peleando con Poison Ivy mientras pienso? Eso sí es muy…

¡AY! Ivy me dio un fuerte golpe con sus plantas en la cabeza, admito que eso de verdad dolió.

Miró hacia Ivy, quien reía victoriosa por mi desconcentración. Pero volteo hacia Black Robin, quien está peleando con Killer Croc y Mr. Freeze al mismo tiempo. ¡Es tan fuerte y valiente! ¡Y eso no que no tenía poderes!

Dios, parecía a unas de esas colegialas enamoradas.

Volví a mirar a Ivy, tenía una sonrisa arrogante y burlona.

Me lance hacia ella y empecé a golpearla en diferentes lugares de su cuerpo. Mientras la golpeaba, pude notar que la Caballería Oscura llegaba. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Quien sabe, tal vez pidieron alguna Bati-Botana en el camino.

Cuando apenas lo note, Ivy se encontraba casi moribunda en el suelo por mis golpes, me sorprendí, ni siquiera note cuando había parado. Agarré a Ivy por los hombros y la lleve a su celda.

-¿Cómo…?- Empezó a hablar, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse.

-¿Cómo, qué?- Pregunté, confundida.

-¿Cómo…no pueden…afectarte mis…toxinas…?- Preguntó, débilmente.

-No lo sé, digamos que en el futuro se creó las antitoxinas, me dieron una a mí y es por eso que soy inmune a tus toxinas.

-¿Futuro…? ¿Tú vienes del futuro…?

-Así es.- Le sonreí.- Por cierto, digamos que tus hijos algún día me agradecerán por haberte salvado.

-¿H…Hijos?

-Tendrás una familia, Pamela. Sólo es cuestión de que tomes el lado recto de las cosas, hay más cosas que tus bebés plantas.- Dije, poniéndola suavemente en su celda.

-¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Quién será el padre?- Preguntó, curiosa.

-El nombre de tus hijos y tu esposo no puedo decirte, pero debo decirte que tus hijos son malas personas que siguieron el rol de su madre.- Le volví a sonreír.- Siempre quisieron conocerte, Ivy. Por algo malo que hiciste jamás pudiste ver a tus hijos crecer, pero se volvieron unos buenos villanos que defienden la naturaleza, igual a su madre.- Empiezo a salir de la puerta de su celda y la cierro, pero puedo escuchar perfectamente a Ivy diciéndome "Gracias".- Por cierto, yo también protejo a las plantas.- Ivy sonrió un poco y se acostó, siendo rodeada por muchas plantas.

Sonreí un poco. No era broma sobre los hijos de Ivy. Sus nombres eran Rosa, Jazmín y Josh Isley, también conocidos como **Hiedra**, **Veneno** y **Muerte Verde**. Obtuvieron los mismo poderes que tenía su madre, supongo que ella estaría orgullosa.

-¡ARGH!- De repente sentí un horrible dolor en la cabeza, se trataba de Clayface y Two-Face.

Gruñí tan parecido a un animal.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, algo cayó en Clayface, volviéndolo en una gran escultura de hielo. Two-Face me miró. Yo sólo sonreí y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando a volar a la escultura de Clayface.

Sentí un mareo repentino, pude ver que Scarecrow me había inyectado con su Toxina del Miedo, pero había un pequeño problema.

Yo no le temía a nada.

Agarré a Crane por el cuello, lo mire demasiado molesta y lo tiré a su celda de un puñetazo.

-¿Cuántos faltan?- Pregunté, cerrando la celda de Scarecrow de un portazo.

-Ninguno.- Respondió Black Robin, poniendo suavemente a Mr. Freeze en su celda.

-Bien…- Susurré.- Hay que ir por Arlequín y el Guasón.- Dije, empezando a flotar.

-Los demás ya fueron por ellos, tenemos otro problema.- Dijo Thomas, ligeramente preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?

Él miró a dos celdas que estaban juntas, se encontraban rotas a la fuerza. Una de ellas tenía un montón de marcas que decía "Mr. J+H", la otra tenía juegos de bromas y fotos de Batman.

Oh, mierda…

-Sus padres escaparon.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo mi segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**

**Primero, quiero agradecerles a estas personas por darle una oportunidad a este fic nuevo:**

Guest, Paolaesh y Hana Skyle

**Para Guest: Sobre el juego, no, no le jugado, inclusive lo quise jugar hoy pero creo que preferí escribir primero. Lo siento.**

**Para Paolaesh: ¿Con quién tiene hijos Damián? Eso será un misterio, amiga mía, aún no te puedo decir. Quiero que sea sorpresa. Y gracias, sobre que te gustaron mis OC.**

**Espero les haya gustado. Y lamento que sea corto, pero no estoy teniendo mucha inspiración estos días.**

**Atte.: Shayera**


	3. Chapter 3

**Acto 3: Un guapo príncipe, una ruda guerrera y un sobreprotector hermano**

Después de lo sucedido en el Asilo, Batman y Robin habían ido a investigar en el lado Norte de la ciudad, Nightwing en el lado Sur, Red Hood y Red Robin en el lado Oeste, y Súper Bati-Chica y Black Robin fueron al Este.

-¿Algo, Tommy?- Preguntó, mirando hacia el lado opuesto.

-No, nada.- Respondió, serio y mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Te pasa algo? Cada vez que estas serio significa que estás pensando, enojado o encontraste algo. También se pueden las tres cosas al mismo tiempo.- Sonrió, divertida.

-Graciosa.- Black Robin la miró algo curioso.- No, sólo que…

-¿Qué, Tommy?

-¿Cómo actuarias si vieras ahora a Conner Kent en persona? A **Superboy**.

-Bueno, esa fue una pregunta nueva.- Dijo, sorprendida y alzando una ceja.- Pero respondiéndola, estaría emocionada, ¿por qué?

-Porque ahora estoy viendo desde aquí a Red Robin con Superboy.- Dijo, mirando hacia la nada. Súper Bati-Chica se extrañó ante eso.

-Ellos están lejos, _compañero_.- Dijo la palabra con un acento latino.- ¿Acaso tú tienes…?

-Al parecer estoy empezando a tener poderes, Connie.- Thomas sonrió un poco.

-¡Viejo! ¡Eso es genial!- Exclamó, feliz, mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, genial.- Dijo sin ánimo.

Súper Bati-Chica dio un bufido molesto ante la baja actitud de su hermano. Miró hacia otro lado, buscando algo que podría darle alguna pista sobre los Hermanos Guasón, pero no veía nada. Hasta que escuchó una dulce melodía.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró a todos lados.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

-¿Escuchas eso?- Preguntó, curiosa.

-No.- Respondió su hermano sin prestarle atención.

Súper Bati-Chica miró a su hermano con molestia. Empezó a elevarse en el aire, quería descubrir de dónde venía esa hermosa canción. Ella empezó a seguir la canción, sin ni siquiera prestar atención a los llamados de Thomas de que volviera.

-¿De dónde viene esa canción?- Se preguntó en voz alta, mientras pasaba al lado de un departamento de ejecutivos quienes la miraban curiosos y sorprendidos.- Se me hace muy interesante e hipnotizaste.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

-¿Dónde podrá ser?

Connie pudo ver que, sentado en un techo, se encontraba un chico de unos 18 años, demasiado guapo. Tenía el pelo castaño chocolate y unos ojos verdes demasiado interesantes. Vestía ropas cómodas, pero se le podía ver un muy buen físico. Traía una guitarra en las manos y tocaba una muy pegajosa melodía. También la voz del chico, era demasiado… bella.

-Guau…- Susurró, un poco sonrojada y sorprendida.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Aterrizó en un techo cercano, sin ni siquiera con la idea de moverse o acercarse al chico. Esperó a que el chico siguiera cantando, pero dejó de hacerlo.

-Tal vez me escuchó…- Susurró ella, preocupada.

-Efectivamente.

Connie dio un salto ante el susto, tropezando con unas latas de metal, haciendo mucho ruido y cayendo de sentón.

-Yo… Yo…- Tartamudeó.- Lamento mucho si te incomodé.- Dijo Connie, completamente avergonzada y con el rostro encendido en un rojo vivo.

-No pasa nada, hermosa.- Él le guiñó un ojo y la ayudo a levantarse.- Soy Danny, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Connie.- Respondió dándole una sonrisa boba.

-Un bonito nombre para una bonita chica.- Dijo él, tomando su mano delicadamente y dándole un suave beso haciendo que ella se sonroje más.- Es muy lindo tu traje de Batman y Superman, Connie.

Connie sonrió un poco.

-Gracias, Danny, lo hice yo misma.

-Ya veo porque está tan genial ese traje.- El castaño le sonrió.

-Eres todo un caballero, Danny.- Sonrió, nerviosa.

-Supongo que eso es un de nada, Connie.- Él le dio una sonrisa seductora.- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la fiesta de allá abajo? Estaba ligeramente aburrido así que subí, nunca pensé que una decisión que tomaría me llevaría un hermoso ángel.

El corazón de Connie empezó a latir a mil por hora, ese chico era muy guapo y educado con ella, pero sabía que tenía deberes como heroína y que tenía buscar a los Hermanos Guasón.

-Lo siento, Danny, no puedo ir, tengo que irme.- Dijo, empezando alejarse un poco de él.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Danny, curioso, acercándosele provocativamente.

-Es que…, yo…

-¿Él te está molestando, _compañera_?- Preguntó una voz femenina, de un acento latino, detrás de ellos.

Se trataba de una chica de unos 15 años, era muy bonita. Su cabello era pelirrojo con unos cuantos mechones negros (o al revés), tenía el cabello hasta los hombros y lo tenía ligeramente alborotado. Traía vestido unos pantalones negros rasguñados, unas botas amarillas y una camisa negra con el símbolo de Batman; traía colgado un collar con forma de murciélago y una _**R**_ roja de Robin en el centro. Estaba a la altura de Connie. Se le podía ver demasiado seria, incluso tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada severa.

-Eso no te interesa, Bane.- Dijo Danny volteando, molesto, ante la presencia de la chica.

-Sí me interesa, Daniel.- Contratacó Bane, molesta.- Si estas molestando a esta chica para que sea otra de tus muñecas y tengas sexo con ella, lo mejor sería que te fueras, Daniel.- Apretó los puños, furiosa.

Ambos se miraron, después Danny dio un resoplido con molestia y salió de ahí con paso molesto.

-¿Estás bien, amiga?- Preguntó Bane, preocupada.

-Sí, si lo estoy.

-¿Segura, _compañera_?- Dijo la palabra con ese acento latino.- Si ese papanatas y jodido de Daniel te hizo algo te juro que lo voy a hacer…

-Estoy bien, no tienes que hacer un show o algo.- Dijo Connie, sorprendida por la actitud de la pelinegra o pelirroja.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿dónde están mis modales? Soy Felicia Bane, gusto en conocerte.- Ella le sonrió mientras estrechaba la mano con Connie.- Por cierto, quiero decirte que el apellido no está para nada involucrado con el villano Bane. Y, que también, puedes decirme Casey, no sé porque ese nombre me gusta tanto.

-Está bien, am, soy Connie… Kent.

-¡Oh! ¿Eres acaso un familiar de Clark Kent? ¿El famoso periodista de _El Planeta_?- Preguntó la chica, interesada.

-Sí, am, soy su sobrina.- Mintió, ligeramente nerviosa.

-¡Genial! ¡Match no me creerá que conocí a un familiar del mismísimo Clark Kent!- Sonrió un poco.- Bueno, supongo que eso es todo, Connie. Pero debo decirte que no te juntes con ese idiota de Daniel, es muy idiota para ti, _compañera_. Mereces a alguien mejor.- Ella le guiñó un ojo y empezó a irse hacia la puerta.- Fue un gusto conocerte, Connie. Espero nos volvamos a ver algún día.- Ella se cerró la puerta y se fue.

-Adiós, Casey…- Susurró, un poco sorprendida.- Y sé que nos volveremos a ver, **Black Cat**.

-¡Connie!- Thomas se acercó a ella.- Encontraron un rastro de los Hermanos Guasón. Hay que ir.- Él empezó a jalarla del brazo.

-Está bien, está bien, ya voy.- Dijo, sin dejar de pensar en Danny y en Felicia.

-¿Estás bien, Connie?- Preguntó Thomas, curioso, deteniéndose y mirándola.

-Sí, sólo estoy sorprendida, eso es todo.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, acabo de conocer a un chico- Thomas frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.- y Black Cat me salvó de él. Por así decirlo.

-¡¿BLACK CAT?! ¡¿TE ENCONTRASTE CON BLACK CAT?!- Exclamó, sorprendido.- ¡Dime que no te dijo nada o algo!

-Bueno, recuerda que aún ella no se convierte en Black Cat.- Dijo Connie, sorprendida.- Además que no recuerda mucho de quién es en realidad, digo, aún no ha podido recodarlo.

-Creo que Black Cat me empezó a agradar más.

Connie alzó una ceja y se detuvo.

-¿Acaso estoy escuchando celos?- Preguntó ella, sonriéndole un poco.

-¡¿Q…Qué?!- Preguntó, sonrojado.- ¡Te has vuelto loca!- Exclamó, enojado.

-Sí, claro, lo dice quien una vez estuvo a punto de golpear a mi compañero de clase solo porque me pidió un lápiz.- Ella rió, divertida.

Thomas apretó más los puños y miró ceñudo a su hermana.

-¿Qué tienes en contra mía, Connie? ¡Le prometí a todo el mundo que te cuidaría! Y sabes que yo nunca rompo una promesa, Connie.- Dijo él, cruzándose de brazos.

-Y tú sabes que yo puedo cuidarme sola, Thomas.- Dijo Súper Bati-Chica con molestia.- Ya no soy esa niña pequeña que siempre cuidabas, Thomas.- Ella lo miró desafiante.- Yo. Ya. Crecí**.**- Marcó las palabras con molestia.

-Lo sé, Connie, pero, como te dije, prometí cuidarte a costo de mi propia vida.

-No sabes cuánto odio que hagas ese tipo de promesas.- Connie habló con amargura.

-Es mi deber hacerlo, te guste o no.- Thomas se cruzó de brazos.

Ambos se miraron de manera desafiante y furiosa.

-No necesito a un niñero gruñón que deba cuidarme a cada hora.

-No necesito a una niñita pequeña que deba cuidar a cada hora.

Ambos se miraron con molestia, después miraron a otro lado mientras daban un bufido.

-Como sea, lo mejor será que olvidemos esta discusión y que volvamos al trabajo, necesitamos encontrar a los Hermanos Guasón antes de que cambien el futuro o algo peor suceda.

Connie apretó los puños mucho más fuerte, parecía que pronto le iba a sangrar los puños.

-Deja de berrinches, Connie, que no eres una niña pequeña.

Súper Bati-Chica lo miró sorprendida, pero después lo miró con furia.

-¡No sé hasta qué día podré entenderte, Thomas!- Dijo ella, flotando y poniéndose frente a él con las manos en su cintura.- Ya no eres el mismo desde que…- La voz de Connie empezó a quebrarse.-… desde que… sucedió… _eso_.

-Tengo que madurar, Connie.- Él puso una mirada severa.- Se los prometí a _ellos_ que lo haría.

Súper Bati-Chica abrió un poco los ojos, después miró a otro lado tratando de no soltar lágrimas.

-_Ellos_. ¿Por qué ellos y no nadie más?- Preguntó, soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Como dije, se los prometí.- Thomas suavizó su mirada.

-Lo sé, Thomas, pero…- Súper Bati-Chica miró fijamente a su hermano.- No quiero esto, no quiero que vuelva a suceder.- Ella se abrazó a sí misma.

Thomas miró a su hermana de manera triste.

-Yo…

-No pasa nada, Tommy.- Ella habló con la voz cortada.- Ya no importa…

Thomas tomó las manos de su hermana y las acarició con suavidad. Sus miradas se quedaron intactas, como si los antifaces no estuvieran ahí y se vieran a los ojos.

-Mira, Connie, no importa que pase, no importa con quien, siempre te protegeré sin importar las consecuencias de mis acciones. Si tengo que hacer cosas horribles para protegerte, lo haré; si tengo que hacer las más peores vergüenzas que un ser humano haya podido enfrentar, lo haré.- Él le dio una dulce sonrisa.- Con la intención de estar contigo y poder ver que eres feliz.

-Thomas…

Su hermano puso una mano en su mejilla y la acarició con dulzura. Súper Bati-Chica lo abrazó con fuerza; Black Robin correspondió el abrazo.

-Te quiero, Tommy.

-Yo también te quiero, Connie.

-_¡Aquí Nightwing a Black Robin! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Black Robin!_

-¿Qué pasa, Nightwing?- Preguntó Black Robin, preocupado, separándose de su hermana.

-_¡Necesito que tú y Súper Bati-Chica lleguen a los Químicos ACE! ¡Encontramos a los Hermanos Guasón tratando de robar unos químicos experimentales!_

-Iremos enseguida.- Dijo Súper Bati-Chica.

-_¡Rápido!_- Dick finalizó la comunicación.

-Supongo que hay que hacer trabajo, Tommy.- Dijo Connie, sonriéndole.

Thomas le devolvió la sonrisa.

-A trabajar, Súper Bati-Chica.

-Por supuesto, Black Robin.- Ella lo agarró de la muñeca y ambos alzaron vuelo.

-Por cierto, ¿tú que estabas haciendo con ese chico?

Súper Bati-Chica no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

-Nunca vas a cambiar, Thomas.

-Jamás, Connie.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el segundo capi, espero les haya gustado.**

**Primero, quiero agradecerles a estas personas por darle una oportunidad a este fic:**

Guest, Paolaesh y Hana Skyle

**Espero les haya gustado. Y lamento el retardo, no tenía Internet, pero no estoy teniendo mucha inspiración estos días.**

**La canción se llama "Iris" de "Goo Goo Dolls". Escúchenla algún día, esta genial la canción.**

**Atte.: Shayera**


	4. Chapter 4

**Acto 4: Los Jóvenes Titanes del Futuro**

Habían ido a dónde debería estar la pista del rastro de los Hermanos Guasón, pero sólo había cenizas. Habían tenido una pelea que involucró quemar el lugar. Lo bueno es que no había nadie ahí.

La Bati-Familia y los Wayne-Kent regresaron a la mansión donde Alfred los esperaba con unas galletitas recién orneadas. Después de comer esas deliciosas y ricas galletas, Súper Bati-Chica y Black Robin se dirigieron afuera para hablar un segundo a solas.

-¿Tú crees que los encontremos?- Preguntó Súper Bati-Chica, mirando hacia su hermano.

-Por supuesto, yo mismo lo sé.- Él le sonrió.

Súper Bati-Chica se sonrojó un poco ante la sonrisa de su hermano, no era muy de costumbre ver a su hermano sonriendo, pero, arruinando el momento, una fuerte luz empezó a aparecer cerca de donde estaban.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Súper Bati-Chica, sorprendida.

-No lo sé, ¡pero ponte detrás de mí!- Dijo, poniendo a su hermana detrás de él.

De la luz aparecieron cinco sombras en forma de cuerpos. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron, sabían quiénes eran ellos.

-Los voy a matar.- Dijo Black Robin, furioso.

Dos sombras se pusieron delante de ellos. Se trataban de dos chicas pelirrojas con mechones blancos cerca de la frente y el cabello hasta la cintura. Una de ellas vestía de Nightwing y la otra vestía demasiado parecida a Red Hood (sólo que en vez de tener el casco de Red Hood traía una capucha de color rojo).

Otra sombra apareció, se trataba de una chica pelinegra de cabello hasta los hombros y de unos lindos ojos azules, vestía unos pantalones negros holgados, una camisa verde con rayas negras debajo de las axilas, un cinturón amarillo con una _**A**_ como hebilla y estaba descalza.

Dos últimas sombras aparecieron, se trataba de un chico pelinegro y de ojos verdes vestido casi parecido a Kid Flash. Y el último se trataba de un chico pelinegro vestido con un traje demasiado parecido al de Red Robin sólo que completamente de negro.

-Los voy a matar.- Volvió a repetir Black Robin, mucho más molesto.

-Admítelo, hermanito, tú nos querías aquí y ahora.- Dijo el chico parecido a Kid Flash.

-Cállate, Mike.- Dijo Black Robin.

-Hola, hermosa.- Dijo el chico parecido a Red Robin.- ¿Cómo te fue en su misión con nuestro hermanito?

Súper Bati-Chica se sonrojó un poco, pero frunció el ceño.

-La verdad, estábamos bien antes de que ustedes llegaran, **Ave Negra**.- Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Por qué vinieron?

-Bueno, hubo un ligero problema en Ciudad Gótica.- Dijo **Chico Flash**, poniendo su mano en su nuca.

-¿Qué clase de problema, Chico Flash?- Preguntó Black Robin, acercándose con molestia.

-No sabemos que paso, Black Robin, pero todos los villanos de nuestro tiempo desaparecieron.- Explicó la chica con la _**A **_como hebilla, tímida y ligeramente nerviosa.

-¿A qué te refieres que desaparecieron, **Abuso**?- Interrogó Black Robin, sorprendido.

-No lo sabemos, jefe, sólo sabemos que desaparecieron.- Dijo la chica vestida de Nightwing con molestia.

-Que ánimo, Todd.- Dijo Súper Bati-Chica, haciendo ojos al cielo.

-Cállate, Kent.- Dijo **Ala Nocturna**, furiosa.

-Cálmate, hermana.- Dijo la chica vestida de Red Hood, tocando el hombro de su hermana.- No sabemos muy bien que fue lo que paso, BR, sólo sabemos que desaparecieron del Asilo en esta misma noche.

-¿Cómo habrá sido eso?- Preguntó Chico Flash, corriendo y mirando hacia todos lados.

-Los Hermanos Guasón.- Dijeron Black Robin y Súper Bati-Chica al mismo tiempo.

-Qué lindo, dicen las mismas oraciones al mismo tiempo.- Dijo **Capucha Roja**, sonriendo.

Ambos hermanos se sonrojaron y miraron a otra parte, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y **Gata Negra**,dónde está ella?- Preguntó Súper Bati-Chica, mirando a todas partes.

-Ella se quedó en la **Atalaya** junto con **Chica Halcón **y **Flecha Verde**, están vigilando el momento en que volvamos, hermosa.- Respondió Ave Negra, guiñándole un ojo.

-A veces me confundo con el nombre.- Dijo Chico Flash.- Digo, todos sabemos que _nuestra _Chica Halcón es la hermana menor de Roy Harper, pero ella debería cambiarse el nombre a **Ángel**, tal vez. Aunque no voy a decirle nada, desde que Roy y Mujer Halcón murieron, bueno…- Él puso una mano en su nuca y miró a otro lado.

-Alégrate que ella no está aquí sino te hubiera golpeado por mencionar la muerte de su hermano y, sobretodo, la mujer quien nunca la aceptó.- Dijo Súper Bati-Chica, molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quiénes están ahí?- Preguntó Ave Negra, mirando hacia la luz de la mansión Wayne.

-Nadie.- Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

-¿Enserio?- Dijeron las Capuchas Nocturnas al mismo tiempo mientras corrían hacia la casa.

-¡Mari! ¡Roxanne! ¡Vuelvan!- Gritó Black Robin.

-¿Qué hay de malo en ir ahí?- Preguntó Chico Flash corriendo a gran velocidad junto con Ave Negra.

-Muchas cosas.- Dijeron Súper Bati-Chica y Black Robin.

-Están ahí, ¿verdad? ¿Todos están ahí?- Preguntó Abuso, aguantando las lágrimas.

-Sí, también está ahí Damián si quieres ir a verlo, Brenda.- Dijo Súper Bati-Chica poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Está bien.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la entrada, se encontraron con los demás miembros observando a la Bati-Familia con un increíble asombro.

-Volveré a preguntar, ¿quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó Jason, acercándose a las dos gemelas.

Ambas chicas se miraron y lo rodearon en un abrazo demasiado fuerte.

-¡PAPÁ!- Gritaron con felicidad.

-¡¿PAPÁ?!- Preguntó Jason, demasiado sorprendido.

La chica parecida a Red Hood corrió hacia Dick y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Él abrió los ojos e hizo una pequeña mueca entre sorpresa y asombro.

-¡Es una gran felicidad verte, papá!- Exclamó ella, echándose a llorar.- Oh, Dios… Oh, Dios… Estoy volviendo a llorar.- Su hermana se acercó a ella y le dio una fuerte cachetada.- ¡ARGH! ¡¿ESO POR QUÉ FUE?!- Preguntó, furiosa.

-Deja de comportarte frente a una niña chiquita, Roxanne.- Dijo ella, cruzándose furiosa.

-¡¿Por eso tenías que cachetearme?!- Preguntó, poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

-Sí.

-¡TE ODIO!- Capucha Roja dio una fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla a su hermana y así empezó una pelea. Jason y Dick se acercaron a las dos hermanas tratando de separarlas.

Abuso, nerviosa, se acercó a Damián y éste la miró.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Ella sonrió nostálgicamente y, sorprendiendo a Damián, lo rodeó en un suave abrazo.

-Es una gran felicidad verte, Damián Wayne.- Susurró ella, apretando su agarre. Abuso se separó y se limpió una lágrima.- Soy la hija de Colín Wilkes.- Damián abrió los ojos.- Me llamo Brenda. Él siempre me hablaba de ti, tú le salvaste la vida. Siempre quise conocerte, Damián.

Damián dio una sonrisa de lado y miró a otra parte.

-¡Viejo!- Gritaron Ave Negra y Chico Flash, abrazando por sorpresa a Bruce.- ¡Es bueno volver a verte más joven, padre!

Bruce miró hacia los otros hermanos, quienes sonrieron nerviosamente.

-Creo que deberían darnos una explicación.- Dijo Bruce, devolviendo el abrazo de los dos chicos y mirando severamente a los héroes.

Tanto Súper Bati-Chica como Black Robin dieron un suspiro y un "Ya que".

-Ellas son las Capuchas Nocturnas, también conocidas como **Capucha Roja**- Black Robin señaló a Roxanne, la chica vestida de Capucha Roja.- y **Ala Nocturna**.- Él señaló hacía Mari, la chica vestida de Nightwing.- Él es el nuevo Chico Flash (nuestro hermano), él es Ave Negra (también nuestro hermano).- Señaló hacia Brenda, quien abrazaba a Damián- Y ella es Abuso.

-Junto con nosotros, somos **Los Jóvenes Titanes**.- Dijo Súper Bati-Chica, poniendo su mano en su sien.

-¿Los Jóvenes Titanes? ¿Y los actuales Titanes?- Preguntó Tim, mirando hacia los hermanos.

-Bueno…- Empezó a decir Súper Bati-Chica, pero un derrumbe cerca de la pared interrumpió a la chica.

Ahí se encontraban **Superboy** y **Kid Flash**, los dos estando en una posición de ataque.

-¡Rob! ¡Supimos que tenías problemas muy severos! ¡Vinimos a ayudar!- Exclamó Bart Allen (Kid Flash), preparándose para atacar.

Los dos Titanes actuales miraron a los viajeros del tiempo. Ambos se encontraban sorprendidos.

-Am… ¿De qué nos perdimos?- Preguntó Superboy, mirando a todos.

-Hola, tíos.- Saludó Ala Nocturna, sonriendo.

-¡¿TÍOS?!- Exclamaron Superboy y Kid Flash al mismo tiempo.

-Hola, Kon y Bart.- Dijo Súper Bati-Chica, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia Superboy.- Es un gusto conocerlos.

-El gusto es mutuo…- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Kent, ¿por qué no saludas a tu…?- Súper Bati-Chica le dio un puñetazo a Ala Nocturna y mandándola a volar. Todos se sorprendieron.

-Se le bajo la presión.- Mintió, sonriendo inocentemente.

-¡ESTÁS MUERTA!- Gritó, eufórica, Ala Nocturna mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo que ni siquiera sirvió del todo en la piel de acero de la chica.

-¿Sigues pensando que puedes ganarme, verdad, Mari?- Preguntó Súper Bati-Chica, sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡Cállate, _Drake_!- Exclamó, dándole una patada que sólo le movió el cabello.

Tanto Súper Bati-Chica como Black Robin se pusieron tan pálidos como un fantasma. Todos, excepto los Jóvenes Titanes del futuro, la miraron.

-¿Drake? ¿Por qué te dijo Drake?- Preguntó Damián, interrogándola.

-Yo…

-Es que Connie tiene un ligero parentesco a Tim Drake que hace que las personas se confundan con que es la versión "femenina" de Tim.- Respondió Thomas, poniéndose junto a su hermana.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Ala Nocturna, alzando una ceja.- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, Thomas? ¿Por qué…?

-¿Ya le avisaste a Bárbara Gordon, Cassandra Cain y a Stephanie Brown que tenían que venir?- Preguntó Súper Bati-Chica, nerviosa, mirando hacia Dick.

-¡Ya sabía que algo se me había olvidado! Iré a llamar a Bárbara. Tim, tú llama a Stephanie y a Cassandra.- Dijo Dick dándole un celular a Tim, mientras que marcaba el número de celular de Bárbara.

-Ahoraaaaaaa… ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Bart, mirando hacia Súper Bati-Chica.

-Sí quieren pueden ayudarnos a capturar a los Hermanos Guasón.- Dijo Black Robin, mirándolos.

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamaron ambos y chocando los puños.

Súper Bati-Chica rió un poco, pero, de repente, empezó a gritar de forma horrible y dolorosa, cayendo en el suelo en el proceso y poniendo sus manos bruscamente en su cabeza.

-¡CONNIE!- Exclamó Thomas, sorprendido y corriendo hacia su hermana. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más a ella, él empezó a gritar de forma agonizante y caía al suelo igual que su hermana.

-¡THOMAS!- Gritaron las Capuchas Nocturnas, sorprendidas y corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡LOS…HER…HERMA…NOS…GUA…SÓN…!- Exclamó Súper Bati-Chica, tratando de contener el dolor.

-¡¿DÓNDE PUEDEN ESTAR?!- Exclamó Abuso, asustada.

-¿Tú dónde crees?- Preguntó Ala Nocturna, mirándola severamente.

-¡Piensen, malditos idiotas!- Exclamó Abuso, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

De repente, un gas verde apareció. Todos empezaron a toser y trataban de no oler el humo, pero no pudieron. Todos cayeron desmayados, incluidos Súper Bati-Chica y Black Robin.

-¿Ya lo logramos, pastelito?- Preguntó **Harley Quinn**, mirando hacia el único y verdadero **Joker**.

-Así es, Harley.- Afirmó el Joker, sonriendo.- Ahora, es momento de llevar nuestros premios.- Él cargó a Súper Bati-Chica.

-¿Qué hay de los ricos?- Preguntó Harley, mirando detenidamente a Bruce Wayne.

-Haz lo que quieras con ellos, Harley, ¡hasta puedes usarlos como muñecos para las hienas! ¡JAJAJA!- Dijo el Joker, riendo.

-¡Está bien, pastelito!- Ella empezó a acercarse a Conner, pero una luz roja se lo impidió.

Tanto el Joker como Harley miraron hacia Súper Bati-Chica, quien se encontraba flotando en el aire.

-¡DÉJENLOS!- Exclamó, furiosa.

-¿Cómo te libraste del gas? ¡Deberías estar ahora durmiendo como un perrito!- Exclamó, un poco sorprendido.

Súper Bati-Chica dio un gruñido furioso, observaba al Joker con mucha rabia e ira.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ELLOS!- Gritó, acercándose rápidamente y dándole un golpe en el estómago al Joker.

-¡Pastelito!- Gritó Harley, preocupada.

-¡CÁLLATE, QUINZEL!- Ella trató de darle un golpe en el estómago, pero Harley esquivaba todo a tiempo.- ¡Quédate quieta!- Exclamó, mientras que sus ojos se volvían rojos.

Harley cerró los ojos, asustada, y espero el impacto, pero nunca llegó. Harley abrió los ojos y vio que Súper Bati-Chica tenía la boca abierta y de ahí salía una línea de sangre.

-Descansa, pequeña…- Susurró el Joker, retirando el cuchillo con un poco de kryptonita del cuello de Súper Bati-Chica.

Ella cayó en el suelo, desangrada. Miró hacia la dirección de su hermano, trató de acercarse a él, pero el Joker puso su pie en la espalda de la chica.

-Me llevare a los demás, Harley querida, tú lleva a esta Súper a un lugar lejano junto con kryptonita.- Dijo el Joker, cargando a Dick.

-Sí, señor G.- Dijo Harley, mirando hacia Súper Bati-Chica.- ¿A dónde miraba ella?- Susurró, marcando una línea imaginaria hacia la dirección donde ella quería dirigirse. La línea cayó en Black Robin, quien había estirado el brazo un poco para alcanzar la mano de Súper Bati-Chica.- Oh…- Susurró, agarrando la mano de Súper Bati-Chica y Black Robin, uniéndolas suavemente y, cómo si ambos estuvieran despiertos, ellos entrelazaron sus manos.- Se ve tan… mágico…

-¡Harley! ¡Apúrate!

-¡Ya voy, señor G!- Exclamó, cargando a Black Robin, estuvo a punto de salir cuando una voz se escuchó.

-T…T…o…m…my… Tom…my…- Susurraba ella, abriendo un poco los ojos y mirando hacia Black Robin.

-¿Tommy?- Preguntó Harley, confundida. Después miró hacia Black Robin.- Oh, él se llama Tommy.

Súper Bati-Chica se desmayó pero Harley escuchó algo demasiado claro.

-No… me dejes…, Tommy,… no como… él…

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el cuarto capi, espero les haya gustado.**

**Primero, quiero agradecerles a estas personas por darle una oportunidad a este fic:**

paolaesh, Hana Skyle y SamusTorresMcCartney

paolaesh: **Pronto se descubrirá quienes son "Ellos", amiga mía. Paciencia.**

**Espero les haya gustado. Y lamento el retardo, tenía otras historias que hacer y quería terminar una que otra para que pueda hacer esta historia.**

**Atte.: Shayera**


	5. Chapter 5

**Acto 5: La historia de ****Súper Bati-Chica**

Súper Bati-Chica abrió los ojos pesadamente. Sentía su cuerpo dolerle a los mil infiernos, pero no podía quejarse, no era la primera vez que le sucedía esto. Su tío Damián siempre le obligaba a dolorosos entrenamientos, por lo cual la palabra "quejarse" ya no estaba del todo en su diccionario.

Se paró un poco, mirando hacia todas partes. Vio que una luz pequeña de un suave color verde iluminaba la habitación.

Kryptonita.

Era kryptonita.

Connie alzó una ceja, se paró completamente y agarró la kryptonita con tranquilidad, como si esa roca fuera nada más que una roca. Movió la pequeña roca de un lado para otro, buscando una salida o algún lugar donde pudiera salir.

-¿Por qué no uso mis poderes y ya?- Pensó en voz alta, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Aplastó un poco la roca, dejándola en pequeños pedacitos y los puso dentro de su bota izquierda. Después alzó vuelo, rompiendo lo que haya sido que la había mantenido encerrada.

Miró hacia todos lados, se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía. Pudo ver que, cerca de ahí, había un gran letrero que decía perfectamente unas palabras que dejaron a Connie helada.

_**BIENVENIDO A VILLA CHICA, KANSAS**_

-Diablos… Harley Quinn me mandó a Villa Chica. Esto no podría empeorar.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Connie dio una vuelta rápidamente y se puso enfrente de la persona quien le había hablado. Se trataba de un sujeto con capa roja y unas mallas ajustadas.

-¿**Superman**?- Preguntó, sorprendida.- ¿Qué acaso tu no vives en Metrópolis?- Preguntó, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, pero hoy es mi día libre.- Él le sonrió un poco.- ¿Quién eres tú y por qué puedes…?- Superman miró, asombrado, el símbolo doble que tenía Connie.- ¿Acaso eres tu una kryptoniana?

-Mitad.- Respondió sonriendo un poco.

-Pero… pero… ¿cómo? Quiero decir, Kara no ha salido con alguien aún y Conner ha terminado con Cassie hace como una semana, ¿de qué parte de nosotros eres kryptoniana? ¿Y por qué llevas el símbolo de Batman?- Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Am…- Ella pestañeó unas cuantas veces.- Mira, Clark, no puedo responderte a esas preguntas. Serían Spoilers y no quiero que Tommy me siga molestando y repitiendo los mismo.

-¿Quién es Tommy?

-Es mi…- Abrió los ojos de punzada.- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me había olvidado!- Ella empezó a dar vuelo, sorprendiendo a Superman.- Tengo que salvarlo y a los Wayne.

-Espera, espera, ¿quieres decir que están en peligro? ¿De quién?- Preguntó, poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-Del Joker.- Dijo con veneno en la voz.

Superman abrió los ojos, después se puso serio.

-Iré contigo.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes ir!

-Dame una razón por lo cual no pueda ir a ayudarte.- Dijo, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

Ella apretó los puños mientras que rechinaba los dientes.

-Está bien, puedes ir conmigo a salvarlos, Superman.- Dijo, seria y molesta.- Soy Súper Bati-Chica, pero mi nombre es Connie.- Mencionó, mirando a otra parte.

-Lindo nombre.- Él le sonrió.- ¿Te molestaría explicarme algunas cosas antes de que fuéramos a salvarlos?

-Yo…

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, una bala de kryptonita cayó cerca de su corazón. Superman veía todo impactado, volteó rápidamente hacia la dirección del tiro, pero no había nadie.

-¡Connie!- Exclamó, acercándose a ella.- Dios mío. Tranquila, estarás bien.

-Lo sé, Clark.- Dijo, poniendo su mano en donde sucedió el tiro, empezó a meterlo lentamente hasta sacar la bala de kryptonita de su pecho, sin ni siquiera importarle estar manchada de sangre.- Listo.- Súper Bati-Chica lanzó la pequeña bala lejos de los dos.

-¿Cómo no puedes estar herida por la kryptonita?- Preguntó, curioso.

Súper Bati-Chica empezó a dar vuelo al igual que Superman, aunque ella recibía un poco de ayuda por el héroe de Metrópolis.

-Yo soy una heroína del futuro. Mi misión aquí es detener a los Hermanos Guasón, dos hermanos gemelos y villanos muy peligrosos, hijos del Joker y Harley Quinn. Mi compañero y hermano, Black Robin, y yo venimos a detenerlos ya que su plan era matar a todos los aliados de Batman y a éste mismo. Si ellos morían, nosotros jamás existiríamos.- Ella miró a otro lado.- Así que, para evitarlo, decidimos romper unas cuantas reglas contra **Los Grandes** ya que era ilegal viajar en el tiempo, pero no nos importó.

-Así es como actúa una heroína de verdad.- Superman le sonrió.

Súper Bati-Chica sonrió ante lo que dijo.

-Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.- Él la miró fijamente.- ¿Y quiénes son **Los Grandes**?

Súper Bati-Chica miró a otro lado, después dio un suspiro.

-**Los Grandes **son las personas más poderosas del todo el universo- Explicó la chica.-, son como un tipo de Guardianes de la Tierra. Nosotros seguimos sus órdenes, nunca sabemos quiénes son en realidad, ocultan su identidad.- Respondió.

-¿Ellos los envió aquí?

-No.- Connie miró a otro lado.- Verás, **Los Grandes **no nos dejaron venir al pasado para poder detener a los Hermanos Guasón así que, para no romper algo en el futuro, nos fuimos a escondidas mi compañero y yo; cuando llegamos, él y yo mentimos todo sobre nosotros. Le dijimos a Batman que Black Robin y yo éramos hijos tuyos y de él.- La cara de Superman fue épica.- Pero, la verdad, Tommy si es hijo de Batman.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres?- Preguntó, poniendo una mano en su hombro y deteniéndose.

Su labio empezó a temblar y unas lágrimas salieron de su antifaz. Súper Bati-Chica puso sus manos en su antifaz y empezó a retirarlo lentamente.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Janet Kent-Drake, soy la hija de Conner Kent y Tim Drake, conocidos como Superboy y Red Robin.- La heroína mostró unas encantadores y hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Eso significa que soy…?

-Mi abuelo.- Le sonrió con gentiliza.

-Pero… ¿por qué no trajiste a los demás héroes que eran adultos para poder ayudarlos? ¿Paso algo?

Ella siguió volando junto con Superman.

-Muchos héroes y antihéroes murieron hace mucho tiempo.- Unas nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.- Hace mucho tiempo atrás…

._._._._._._.

_Flashback:_

_9 años antes:_

_Janet Kent-Drake, de unos 7 años, se encontraba en su hogar en Ciudad Gótica junto con sus dos padres, Conner Kent y Tim Drake, y con su hermano mayor, Jack Kent-Drake._

_-¿Papá?- Preguntó Janet, sosteniendo un oso de peluche vestido de Robin, ese osito de peluche se lo había dado su hermano en su cumpleaños número cinco._

_-¿Sí, Janet?- Preguntó Conner, cargando a su hija._

_-¿Puedo pedirte algo?- Preguntó inocentemente, poniendo su pulgar en su boca._

_-¿Qué cosa, Janet?_

_La pequeña miró a otro lado, después miró a su osito de peluche y volvió a mirar a su padre._

_-¿Prometes cuidar a nuestra familia?_

_Conner se sorprendió demasiado ante la pregunta de su hija, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco._

_-Por supuesto que sí, Janet, ¿por qué piensas que no haría eso? Protegería a tu padre y a tu hermano a cualquier costo, inclusive si se trata de mi propia vida._

_-Pero no quiero perderte, papá.- Dijo ella, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse._

_-Tranquila, Janet.- Él le sonrió.- Te prometo que jamás y nunca te abandonare.- Conner la abrazó._

_Días después, fue el octavo cumpleaños de Janet. La pequeña niña estaba feliz ya que toda su familia había ido ahí._

_Entre la casa de la familia Kent-Drake se encontraban sus amigos (aunque en realidad eran parte de su familia), tales como las gemelas Mari y Roxanne Todd-Grayson y Brenda Wilkes. Entre su familia estaban sus padres, su hermano Jack, sus tíos Dick y Jason, sus otros tíos Damián y Colín, junto con sus abuelos Bruce Wayne y Selina Kyle (de parte de Tim), y Clark Kent y Lois Lane (de parte de Conner). Hasta también se encontraban Kara Zor-El (Supergirl), Bárbara Gordon, el comisionado James Gordon (aunque también conocido como tío James), Stephanie Brown, Cassandra Cain y Bart Allen._

_Pero, entre todos esos invitados, faltaba alguien._

_Janet, al notar la no presencia de una persona en especial para ella, caminó hacia su tío Bruce quien hablaba con Clark._

_-Tío Bruce.- Ella lo jaló un poco del brazo para que pudiera escucharla._

_-¿Pasa algo, Janet?- Preguntó él, poniéndose a su altura._

_-¿Dónde está Thomas?- Preguntó, mirando a todas partes._

_-Él pronto vendrá, Janet, fue por un regalo para ti.- Respondió Bruce, acariciándole el cabello._

_-Está bien, tío Bruce.- Dijo ella, caminando hacia su tío Bart quien la cargó y empezó a decirle una que otra broma._

_-¡Escuchen todos!- Habló Stephanie, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.- Es momento de darle a la cumpleañera ¡su pastel de cumpleaños!- Exclamó, agarrando un pastel junto con Conner._

_Janet se sentó en una silla con la ayuda de su padre Tim y su tío Bart. El pastel era muy bonito, estaba decorado con una __**S**__ roja del símbolo de Superboy y unos cuantos símbolos de Red Robin, también estaba hecho de un rico sabor chocolate._

_-¡Gracias a todos!- Exclamó Janet, sonriendo ampliamente._

_-¡Pide un deseo, hermanita!- Dijo Jack, sonriendo, poniéndose al lado suyo._

_Janet estaba a punto de soplar las velas cuando, de repente, se escuchó una fuerte explosión en la pared del hogar de la familia Kent-Drake._

_Ahí, en la pared, apareció un sujeto con un traje completamente blindado que sólo mostraba su boca. Detrás de él había una pequeña esfera donde contenía a un pequeño niño de pelo negro._

_-¡THOMAS!- Exclamó Selina, preocupada._

_-Escúchenme bien.- Dijo él con una voz ronca.- Cuando el sol salga, quiero que Nightwing, Batman, Catwoman, Superman, Superboy, Red Robin y Robin me vean en el centro de Ciudad Gótica.- Él sonrió.- Pero sino van, será su culpa ver el cuerpo del niño muerto._

_El sujeto desapareció chasqueando los dedos._

_Janet se puso de rodillas, todos la miraron. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de ella, su labio empezó a temblar y miraba hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas._

_-¿Janet? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Tim, acercándose a su hija._

_-Tommy…- Susurró ella_

_-Tranquila, Janet, salvaremos a Thomas.- Dijo Clark volando junto con Lois en brazos.- Nos veremos en la __**Atalaya**__, tenemos que planear como salvar a Thomas y detener a ese sujeto._

_-Quédate con Brenda, Colín.- Dijo Damián, dándole a su hija quien lloraba con mucho miedo._

_-Ten cuidado.- Dijo Colín, preocupado, dándole un beso en los labios._

_-Lo tendré.- Dijo Damián, abrazando a su pareja y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a Brenda.- Sé que ella será una verdadera guerrera.- Él caminó hacia con Bruce quien estaba junto Selina hablando con ella._

_Dick miró a sus dos hermosas hijas, ellas lo miraron con mucho miedo._

_-Aunque te diga más de un millón de razones para no ir, sé lo que vas a hacer, Dick.- Dijo Jason, esquivando la mirada de Dick._

_-Sí.- Dick le dio un profundo beso.- Si pasa algo, por favor, cuídalas.- Susurró en su oreja. Jason asintió._

_Las hermanas abrazaron a su padre, éste les correspondió para luego irse de ahí._

_-Ten cuidado, Dickie-Bird.- Dijo Jason, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de sus hijas y sentándose junto con ellas en el sillón._

_Kara, Stephanie, Cassandra y Bart fueron a avisarles a otros héroes para que pudieran ayudar a los escogidos. El comisionado Gordon y su hija Bárbara fueron a su hogar para poder investigar sobre este misterioso villano._

_-¿Dónde está Janet?- Preguntó Tim a Conner al notar que su hija no estaba ahí._

_-Ella fue a su habitación.- Respondió Colín, mientras que calmaba a su hija._

_Conner y Tim fueron a la habitación de su hija. Ahí la encontraron sentada cerca de su ventana y mirando hacia las estrellas._

_-¿Ja…?_

_-¿Irán, verdad? ¿Acaso quieren abandonarme?- Preguntó sin apartar la vista._

_-Oh, Janet…- Susurró Tim acercándose a su hija y abrazándola, Conner hizo lo mismo._

_-¿Por qué haríamos eso? Nosotros jamás te abandonaremos, Janet, eres lo más precioso que hemos tenido.- Conner le acarició el cabello con dulzura._

_-Si es así, ¿por qué dejaron que Jack se fuera?_

_-¡¿Jack se fue?!- Preguntaron al unísono._

_-Sí, fue a tratar de salvar a Tommy.- Respondió mientas que lágrimas salían de sus ojos.- Le dije que no se fuera porque no quería quedarme sola, pero no quiso escucharme y se fue._

_Conner y Tim se miraron para luego ver a su hija._

_-Iremos por tu hermano, Janet.- Dijo Tim, dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_-Pero lo primero sería que te fueras a dormir, pequeña heroína.- Dijo Conner, cargándola y poniéndole suavemente su piyama de __**Wonder Woman**__._

_-¿Por qué no puedo ir a ayudarlos?- Preguntó ella, agarrando su osito de peluche parecido a Robin._

_-Porque eres muy pequeña, Janet, además, necesitas descansar.- Respondió Conner, acostándose a lado suyo._

_-Está bien.- Dijo ella, acostándose en el pecho de su padre Conner._

_Tim se puso al otro lado y empezó a acariciarle el cabello._

_-Que hermosa hija tuvimos, Kon.- Dijo Tim, sonriéndole al clon._

_-Lo sé._

_-¿Papás?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Nunca me preguntaron cuál era mi deseo.- Dijo con voz soñolienta._

_Ambos padres rieron un poco._

_-¿Qué es lo que deseaste, Janet?- Preguntó Tim._

_-Ser una heroína igual a mis padres. Ser como ustedes cuando crezca.- Dijo mientras daba un bostezo._

_Tanto como Tim como Conner abrieron los ojos ante lo que dijo su hija._

_-¿Por qué quieres ser una heroína?- Preguntó Tim._

_-Porque papá Conner siempre me contaba historias sobre sus aventuras, antes de que se enamoraran._

_Tim miró con molestia a Conner, él sólo dio una risita nerviosa._

_-Atrapado.- Dijo Janet riendo un poco._

_-Vamos, viejo, tú también hubieras hecho lo mismo si se tratara de ti._

_Tim alzó una ceja._

_-Está bien, tal vez no.- Dijo Conner, sonriendo._

_Escucharon un pequeño ronquido, ambos miraron hacia su hija que dormía como ángel mientras que abrazaba fuertemente a su osito._

_-Buenas noches, Janet.- Dijo Tim saliendo junto con Conner._

_-Los quiero mucho, papás._

_Tanto Conner como Tim sonrieron sin poder evitarlo y salieron de su habitación._

_Al día siguiente, Janet se había despertado con preocupación y miedo, pero pensaba que sólo era una broma de su mente y que sus padres y su hermano la estarían esperando en la cocina con un rico desayuno como cada mañana. Pero Janet recibió la peor y más horrible noticia que puedo haber escuchado._

_Su hermano y sus padres habían muerto en batalla._

_El primero en caer había sido su hermano (él había luchado valientemente para no tener ni siquiera un poder), después Tim (éste murió tratando de rescatar a Thomas) y por último Conner (él murió al perder a Tim, había atacado ferozmente, pero había perdido). Pero no solo ellos habían caído: Nightwing también había muerto salvando a Thomas, Batman y Catwoman se sacrificaron para poder detener al villano. Los únicos que sobrevivieron fueron Robin, éste nunca antes había sentido tanto odio hacia sí mismo, y Superman, él decidió cuidar a Janet hasta que ella creciera, pero Janet le dijo que los hermanos de Thomas podían cuidarla; el héroe de Metrópolis aceptó con la condición de poder visitarla cada mes._

_Jason lloró por la muerte de su amado, no volvió a ser el mismo con nadie más, sólo era dulce y gentil con sus hijas y Janet. Colín y Damián se fueron por un tiempo de Ciudad Gótica para poder estar con su hija Brenda._

_Tiempo después, los hermanos mayores de Thomas, los gemelos Mike y Ángel, volvieron a Ciudad Gótica a cuidar a su hermano y llevárselo de ahí._

_La pequeña se había vuelto completamente solitaria y callada. Desde la muerte de su hermano y sus padres, jamás volvió a ser la misma. Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando todos los villanos empezaron atacar cada ciudad, no había muchos héroes que pudieran detenerlos. Y uno a uno empezó a morir._

_Todo el mundo se volvió un cascarón lleno de sueños tristes y rotos. Algunas personas trabajaban en cosas sucias y asquerosas, otros servían hacia los villanos para poder sobrevivir y otros sólo se escondían._

_Pero eso cambio cuando Janet conoció a tres hermanas: Calixta, Felicia y Ann Bane, las hijas del villano Bane. Aunque la segunda hermana en realidad era adoptada junto con su novio Match, el clon mudo de Superboy. Su verdadero nombre era Casey Kyle, la hija adoptiva de Selina Kyle, pero ésta decidió olvidar a su hija cuando creyó que jamás la volvería a ver (se creía que Casey había muerto). Felicia se volvió __**Gata Negra**__, por su ligera fascinación por lo gatos y, junto con Match, hacia crímenes por diversión. Su hermana mayor, Calixta, y su hermana menor, Ann, decidieron hacer robos junto con ella, volviéndose: __**Stray II**__ (Calixta) y __**Catlad II**__ (Ann)._

_Ambas, Janet y Felicia, se volvieron las mejores amigas (aunque había ligera diferencia de edad, Janet tenía ocho años y Felicia tenía diecisiete años), inclusive Felicia le contaba los típicos sueños que tenía sobre alguien llamado Damián. Janet siempre trataba de no decir que tenía un tío llamado Damián que se había casado con alguien más._

_Tiempo después, cuando Janet cumplió los nueve años, había empezado un entrenamiento muy duro junto con Felicia. Cuando terminaron, Janet tenía trece años y Felicia veintidós._

_Janet, después de terminar su entrenamiento, empezó su vida como la heroína conocida como __**Supergirl**__ (había hecho un traje parecido al de Supergirl, sólo que estaba decorado con colores rojos y negros, mucho más parecido a ese traje medio futurista de Superboy) y Felicia siguió su racha como __**Gata Negra**__, una ladrona y aliada de Supergirl._

_Janet descubrió que en Metrópolis los hermanos Wayne-Kyle (Mike, Ángel y Thomas) se habían vuelto los héroes y protectores de esa ciudad junto con Superman. En ese momento, Thomas se había vuelto completamente serio y distante._

_Los cuatro formaron a los nuevos __**Jóvenes Titanes**__ (ya que los anteriores murieron a causa de una bomba nuclear que fue mandada por Lex Luthor) para poder detener a todos esos villanos, entre el equipo estaban: __**Abuso**__ (Brenda Wilkes, quien con el tiempo descubrió que había heredado los poderes de su padre Colín), __**Gata Negra**__, __**Ala Nocturna**__ (Mari Todd-Grayson aprendió gimnasia con los años y diferentes artes marciales; ganó con respeto el título de Ala Nocturna), __**Capucha Roja**__ (Roxanne Todd-Grayson aprendió, al igual que su hermana, diferentes tipos de artes marciales y gimnasia, además de ser muy buena con las armas; ganó honorablemente el título de Capucha Roja) y __**Chica Halcón**__ (una chica llamada Yelena Harper quien había sido compañera y hermana de Arsenal por mucho tiempo, pero éste había muerto salvando a su hermana). Inclusive algunas veces con Catlad y Stray._

_Ellos formaron __**La Nueva Liga**__, aunque preferían ser conocidos como Los Jóvenes Titanes, empezaron a llevar paz y esperanza al mundo. La inspiración para llegar a ser héroes fue gracias a los misteriosos __**Los Grandes**__, quienes les dieron palabras de esperanza a ellos. Poco a poco, todos los villanos empezaron a odiarlos, inclusive los hijos de los villanos._

_Empezó una nueva era._

_Hasta que llegaron los Hermanos Guasón._

_Los crímenes y asesinatos aumentaron al máximo, haciendo que la esperanza se pusiera en una balanza._

._._._._._._.

_Fin del Flashback:_

_La actualidad:_

-He ahí mi historia, Clark.- Finalizó ella, sonriéndole nostálgicamente.- Admito que me encantaría cambiar un poco el pasado y hacer que mis padres vuelvan, pero el pasado es el pasado, no puedo cambiarlo así como así.

Superman la miró con increíble pena, toda esa historia le había llegado hacia ese corazón de acero. No podía creer que ese era su destino y el de todo el mundo.

-¿Tienes tu traje?- Preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Cuál? ¿El de Supergirl? Sí ¿por?

-Póntelo. El mundo debe ver a la verdadera Supergirl.- Dijo, sonriéndole.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y desapareció en un gran viento de humo.

-Siempre supe que había algo entre Conner y su amigo.- Murmuró Superman.- Aunque admito que tuvieron a una heroína de corazón.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el quinto capi, espero les haya gustado.**

**Primero, quiero agradecerles a estas personas por darle una oportunidad a este fic:**

paolaesh, Guest y SamusTorresMcCartney

**Espero les haya gustado. Y lamento el retardo, tenía otras historias que hacer y quería terminar una que otra para que pueda hacer esta historia.**

**Atte.: Shayera**


End file.
